<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woo the Pants Off That Wolf by alastairWright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660708">Woo the Pants Off That Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairWright/pseuds/alastairWright'>alastairWright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post-Nogitsune, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, imagine sterek valentines event, sterek, two idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairWright/pseuds/alastairWright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to know if there was a chance, the smallest inkling of a spark really, that maybe his feelings were reciprocated. The odds were not in his favor, but it was his time to shine. This was all going to work out fine. It was foolproof really. He was gonna show Valentine's Day that he was the boss and woo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is day one, flowers, for the Imagine Sterek event off tumblr.....<br/>I decided to make all the prompts go to one story, so wish me luck lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe this is a stupid idea,” he muttered to himself while twirling a pencil. But no, the idea had been mulling about his head for a while now. He was going to follow through with his plan; damn the consequences. Sure he was putting himself out there, but he was just tired. </p>
<p>He was tired of waiting. </p>
<p>Of feeling like his heart was going to explode. </p>
<p>Of getting nervous around him all the time. </p>
<p>Of just existing in this limbo. </p>
<p>He had to know if there was a chance, the smallest inkling of a spark really, that maybe his feelings were reciprocated. The odds were not in his favor, but it was his time to shine. This was all going to work out fine. It was foolproof really.</p><hr/>
<p>As he ran for his life he reconsidered everything. Well that was perhaps an exaggeration but perhaps not. How did he know? He sprinted like there was something chasing him. In all likelihood, there was. He should have had someone else deliver it. Gah what was he saying, he made the damn thing. Eau du Stiles  was all over it. He finally made it to where he parked his jeep and let out a deep breath.</p>
<p> He was fine. No one was chasing him.Just to be safe though, he had packed up a dinner for his dad. No one could kill him at the police station, he could stay there for a while. It would be fine. He drove as fast as he dared and made it in record time. Not that he kept track of things like that. No sir. In his hurry to get out of the jeep he almost tripped and dropped the food everywhere. It was a close call but he made it to his dad’s office in one piece. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” his dad asked without looking up. </p>
<p>“I’m hurt. Honestly I come to bring you sustenance and this is the thanks I get?” His dad let out a long sigh before finally putting his pen down. </p>
<p>“It’s Saturday. Can you speed this up son?” </p>
<p>“I made spaghetti?” He pulled out his tupperware, putting it on the desk.</p>
<p>“And meatballs?” It was a loaded question. </p>
<p>“There’s like 2 of them in there. It’s mom's recipe.” he mumbled. And it was; he didn’t modify it for health at all. He did that when he could, because health was important, but sometimes he just wanted to taste exactly what his mom made. “I’m just gonna hang on the couch now, like the good ole days.” </p>
<p>“Should I be worried? Is there something here now?” </p>
<p>“I mean it’s nothing to worry about.” <i>God this was not the conversation he wanted to have with his dad.</i></p>
<p>“So why are you worried then?” </p>
<p>“I gave him flowers.” He collapsed onto the couch so that at least this didn’t have to happen face to face. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry how does one relate to the other.” The <i>traitor</i> was clearly very worried. He was leaning back making his way through the spaghetti. </p>
<p>“I just was thinking well damn it’s close to Valentines, a time to show love and like flowers do that right?” He had rolled it around in his head for a while, before he did anything. </p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p>“But in today’s society and all the toxic masculinity, only girls get flowers. And guys have to shell out for them. But like flowers are pretty, and a nice gesture. Why shouldn’t guys be able to get flowers too you know?”</p>
<p>“I’ll put death by flowers on your tombstone then?”</p>
<p>“Exactly how I want to be remembered.” He didn’t want to die because of some fucking flowers, even if they were heartfelt ones. </p>
<p>“So I take it that this guy didn’t like the flowers?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” He hadn’t waited around; his sense of self preservation was strong. </p>
<p>“Well then why are you overreacting? I’m sure Scott wasn’t offended by you giving him love flowers.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t give them to him. I left them on Derek’s doorstep.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” After all of that and just, oh. His dad clearly didn’t understand the severity of it all. </p>
<p>“About fucking time son.” </p>
<p>“That’s what you say? I swear he chased me after I left them. I was being sneaky, leaving them anonymously, or at least as a surprise for later.”  His dad gave him a look that said, you’re hopeless and I’m never getting grandkids. </p>
<p>“You’re not dead. How about you take your wooing up a notch and just try again tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“That’s your advice in this situation?”</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to disapprove? Fine, I can do that. He can do so much better than you.” </p>
<p>“Excuse you, I am a goddamn treasure.” <i>One no one had taken advantage of yet,</i> but he was picky. No better yet he was a classy guy; holding out for his one-true-boo. </p>
<p>“Well then treasure, you have your work cut out for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 of the Valentines Event and Stiles and Derek have yet to meet up...<i>hides</i><br/>Trust me folks we are getting there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles, are you ready to go?” He didn’t hear Scott knock, but he definitely heard him stomping in. “What the hell is going on here?” </p>
<p>A fair question, he had been up all night and was messy as fuck. He had decided later on in the day that he was going to make chocolates for him instead of buying them. It was more personal that way, and he was going to crank it out quickly since he had work the next morning. </p>
<p>In theory that was a good idea. He got some ingredients from the store, he had watched the youtube video; he was prepared. Truffles seemed like a safe bet. He melted chocolate to put into the mold. They were shaped like jewels, and he had to do a thin coat before he could insert the filling. While that was setting he worked on the filling; pumpkin spice latte. </p>
<p>Everyone, and by everyone he meant <i>the pack</i>, thought that Derek liked his coffee dark, like his soul. However, Stiles knew the real truth: Derek’s soul was soft and delicate and he had a weakness for a good pumpkin spice latte. The only way he was going to get that is if Stiles made it for him. </p>
<p>So he mixed together melted white chocolate, pumpkin, espresso, and spices. The creamy orange mixture tasted great, so he stuck it in the fridge to chill. After a bit he could add the filling and top it with chocolate. That's when he ran into problems. </p>
<p>
  <i>Taking it out of the fucking mold.</i>
</p>
<p>Some came out.</p>
<p>Some didn’t. </p>
<p>It was high school all over again. </p>
<p>And that’s why it had taken him all night to complete. There had been multiple batches to get enough to make a decent gift for Derek. He finished the complete ones, and not the broken bastards, with a dusting of gold powder for that <i>je ne sais quoi.</i> </p>
<p>“I repeat Stiles what the hell is going on here?” Scott looked at him, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“Right now I’m trying to get this ribbon into a bow.” His fingers may have been tangled in the blood red ribbon, and this may have been his umpteenth time attempting it, but that wasn’t important. Not at all.</p>
<p>“I can see that. Have you slept? You do know that you have work today? Your dad asked me to come pick you up so that you could consult at the station.”  Oh hell; that didn’t bode well.</p>
<p>“Um, I know that. I just got caught up in something important. But give me five minutes to go wash this chocolate off my body and we’re good to go.” He perked up when Scott started mumbling under his breath. “What was that Scotty?” </p>
<p>“Well I’m sure someone would say that would be a waste in chocolate.” <i>Damn was Scott bold.</i> </p>
<p>“I’m not awake enough to even try and address that right now Scott. If you’re here that means I’m already late and my phone is dead.” </p>
<p>“You are correct.” And finally he got a bow on the box. Take that satin!</p>
<hr/>
<p>They were in the car ten minutes later when Scott finally spoke up; he was being unnaturally quiet. But he was fidgeting so, that meant he had something to say. </p>
<p>“Spit it out.” He had coffee in his hands, but he still wasn’t coherent enough to pry it out of him. At this rate he would be sipping caffeine all day just to survive. </p>
<p>“Was all that for who I think it’s for?” </p>
<p>“Probably.” </p>
<p>“So what’s your plan?” And wasn’t that the golden question.</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure.” He mumbled. Last night he had rolled so many ideas around in his head, it was like a ball pit up in his brain, but he hadn’t decided anything. “I’m tired.” </p>
<p>“I can only imagine. You were up for god knows how long.” </p>
<p>“No. I mean that's true but not what I meant. I’m just tired of not knowing, of being alone, of biting my tongue. So I was just gonna give him flowers, yellow roses because I know he likes those.” </p>
<p>“How do you even know that? He doesn’t strike me as a type to like flowers.” </p>
<p>“Bullshit. Everyone likes flowers. Even you. Sunflowers. Don’t lie to my face again.” He turned and pointed dramatically. “Anyways that’s all I was gonna do. But that’s not what I want anymore.” </p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“Him. His love. But right now I just want to woo him; he deserves it and I know I can do it right. So for my plan I need you to drop the box off to him before you go into work please?” </p>
<p>“I think you need to give it to him and I can’t believe I’m saying this but you need to actually talk to him dude.” </p>
<p>“I will, but after phase three of my master plan.” </p>
<p>“Oh so you went from no plan to a plan that has phases now?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I finalized it just now. Also I need to work pretty much all day and I need a favor man.” He was nothing if not efficient. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna owe me. What am I even supposed to say?” </p>
<p>“Just knock on the door, hand it to him, and walk away.” Ya that would totally work. Possibly not, but Scott could flash his puppy dog eyes and it would be just fine. </p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s gonna be that easy.” </p>
<p>“Just do it.” It had to work. </p>
<p>“Okay, I take the chocolate, I give it to him, I leave.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. Phase two will be amazing. I can feel it in my jellies.” Derek would love the chocolate and he would love what he planned next. But before that happened he needed to work and sleep and then woo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3 is here. Soo this starts a bit more serious and I can say that some NSFW will happen, on the last day probably. I'll update the tags as it does. Hope you guys like it, let me know down below!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long ass day. “Private Consultant” was his official title. His dad hired him out when he was willing to look over cold cases, or the hard ones. After everything that had gone down in high school, he didn’t do with structure. It had been a few years, but he didn’t do well with being told what to do. It reminded him of <i>then</i> of when he wasn’t in control. </p>
<p>Every decision since had been to give him control. He created a job, with clientele that allowed him to work when he wanted. He had his own little house on the outskirts. In short he had a little space that was his own to have.  When he needed to not be alone, he would head over to Scott’s. He was the closest. Or he would head to his dad’s home. However, since he was in a new relationship, he tried to leave him be. </p>
<p>The kitchen was a disaster, but Stiles had no energy to deal with it.  He was starving though, so he poured a bowl of mini wheats and sat on one of the barstools. Really he would prefer cocoa krispies or captain crunch; but the mini wheats were healthier and more filling. The joys of being a responsible adult.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He woke up, face stuck to the counter; most of the cereal uneaten and soggy. Ugh there was no use apparently. What he needed was sleep, even if he was starving. He stuck the bowl in the sink. He would deal with that mess and the rest of the chocolate disaster in the morning. A part of him was just overwhelmed with the mess and wanted to get the kitchen back in order. The practical part of him though acknowledged that nothing bad would happen if they sat there for a little while longer. Muscle memory got him to his bedroom where he stripped before collapsing in bed. </p>
<p>He woke up after an indeterminable amount of time he woke up. He wasn’t sure why because by all accounts he should sleep for at least twelve hours. Really he didn’t want to get out of bed until phase three, tomorrow afternoon. It took him longer than it should have to notice what had woken him up, but throw him a bone, he was practically dead. </p>
<p>“Watching people sleep is kinda creepy.” He mumbled, eyes barely cracked.</p>
<p>“Calling people out like that is a low blow.” </p>
<p>“Forgive me your highness. I haven’t slept more than a few hours in the past two days.”  He would like to be sleeping now, and while he didn’t know why Derek was here it was always good to see his face.</p>
<p>“Are you not sleeping again?” Oh, he could not deal with this level of questioning right now.  </p>
<p>“I’ve just been busy these past few days.” </p>
<p>“What’s this all been about Stiles?” </p>
<p>“I think I’ve been pretty clear Derek.” The past two days have started showing his intent. Flowers you could misunderstand. But homemade chocolate after that? All the anime said that was the best way to show your love. That was good enough from him. </p>
<p>“Flowers. Chocolates. What's next? Promises you don’t intend to keep?” He snorted at that. </p>
<p>“Look who’s making jokes.” </p>
<p>“I’m not trying to make a joke.” </p>
<p>“Okay, well you’re too far away for this conversation. Come here.” </p>
<p>He pulled back his comforter and gestured to the space next to him. Derek just raised his eyebrows, asking if he was serious. Stiles just nodded and gestured again. Tentatively Derek made his way across the room and sat on the bed. So Stiles tugged on his wrist until he was close enough that he could pull him into his arms. Derek let him, but remained stiff.</p>
<p>“So I may have spent all night making some pumpkin spice latte truffles for this amazing guy and then worked all day. So can you be content with knowing that those and the flowers are a deliberate attempt on my part and let me explain more after I’ve had a few more hours of sleep.” </p>
<p>“You don’t want to sleep with me though?” </p>
<p>“Dude I’ve literally got you in my arms and I’m half asleep right now.” </p>
<p>“But why would you give me those things?” Derek spoke after a long pause. He was a little less stiff now, but not by much. </p>
<p>“You’re ruining my plan you know. There were phases and it was going to be awesome.” </p>
<p>“Phases to what?” </p>
<p>“To woo you,” he whispered. “I was going to do it so sweetly because I love you and want to give you all the romance you deserve.” He nuzzled into Derek’s shoulder, getting comfier by the moment. </p>
<p>“And if I stay are you still going to woo me in the morning?” </p>
<p>“Definitely,” he mumbled. </p>
<p>“Then I guess I better stay,” Finally he relaxed and placed his arms on top of Stiles’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4 of the Imagine Sterek event....and damn guys we got to some fluff and just ahgd<br/>These two are just so sweet to write!  And we haven't got to Valentine's just yet. <i>winks</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up feeling content, refreshed. By all accounts he should still be dead to the world. Huh, maybe there was something to be said for confessing. The whole truth will set you free schtick. He should have done this a long time ago. But no, now was the best time. He hadn’t been <i>stable</i> for a long while and now he was doing better. </p>
<p>He was able to work a steady amount of  hours and he was finally getting paid for all the research that he did. It was amazing how many packs and emissaries floundered out there in the world. Requests came in steadily. He made a damn good living. Not bad for a 24 year old with only a high school diploma. </p>
<p>During the night Derek had shifted and was now facing him. Their limbs were entwined and he couldn’t resist moving his hands over the planes of his back, under his shirt. The act allowed him to quiet his mind and simply enjoy the moment.</p>
<p>“How long have you been awake?” He only spoke when he had his fill and could bear to break the silence. </p>
<p>“For a while.” He hummed at that. </p>
<p>“How’d you sleep? Cuz I know that that felt more restful than it should have. I mean my plan was to sleep till at least past noon. What time is it even?” </p>
<p>“About 9 I think. I can leave so you can keep sleeping.” </p>
<p>“Noooo,” he tightened his hold on Derek. Not that that would stop him if he really wanted free. “What part of I slept well did you not get? That’s all on you.”</p>
<p>Derek simply raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“It is. Come on it’s no secret that sleep and I are like horrid ex lovers. We avoid each other til we can’t. I mean it’s an ongoing process. And no don’t give me that look. I didn’t sleep well because I hadn’t slept in two days. Fuck you. It was all on you big guy. Clearly I have no choice but to keep you captive as my bed bunny. Hmm or maybe bed wolf would be the better term. No that sounds weird. Sorry Der-bear, I have no other choice.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re as rested as you think you are. You’re making no sense.” </p>
<p>“No I am. I mean it’s not scientifically proven, maybe I should get Lydia on that. Surely there needs to be a study done on this. We could possibly make some good money off it.” </p>
<p>“Get to the point.” </p>
<p>“Ahh well it’s almost scientifically proven, I mean Lyds is a genius and surely can corroborate my story, but you sleep better when it’s with someone you love.” </p>
<p>“That has nothing to do with your sleep.” </p>
<p>“Sure it does. I slept knowing that my love was in my arms. I knew that if some big bad did come that you’d protect me even though I can protect myself. This giant bed was warm for once and I didn’t have to bury myself in a pile of blankets or use a heating pad. I know that on some level you trust me, even if you don’t love me. But you stayed, and slept too. So at least you don’t hate me.” </p>
<p>“You confuse me but I don’t hate you.”</p>
<p>“What did I do?” </p>
<p>“It’s what you didn’t do.” </p>
<p>“Well now's the time for words, Der.” </p>
<p>“I know, just give me a moment.” </p>
<p>“You have them all.” </p>
<p>“That! That’s what I’m talking about. This just feels like you’re serious about me, this, whatever the hell this is out of the blue. Is this just you wanting a Valentine for the week?” Stiles let out a wounded noise. </p>
<p>“Is that what you think this is? Am I that terrible of a person?” His mind raced trying to analyze every one of their interactions in seconds. </p>
<p>“You’re not. I just don’t know why all of a sudden you’re leaving me my favorite flowers or giving me homemade chocolate but not leaving a note or anything.” </p>
<p>“I’m trying to be romantic. Give you the grand gesture. There’s more in store if you don’t run away. I mean there’s the magic of the secret admirer and like I know it wasn’t a secret, but I wanted you to experience that. I know that you don’t have the best experience with love, so I just wanted to show you what it could be like. What it’s like with surprises and with the other person giving you their all. You just deserve it all, and I couldn’t pass another day not giving it to you.” </p>
<p>He paused for a bit, letting the next words form in his head. In for a penny, in for a pint. That sounded wrong but to hell with it. He might as well lay his heart bare so that he could know once and for all where it stood. The risks were big, but he had considered that before the instance with the flowers. The reward was just too enticing for him to pass up. </p>
<p>“I had a whole five year plan <i>before.</i>” He couldn’t say the words but he knew Derek knew that he was referring to the Nogitsune. “And well after that I’ve felt off kilter. Like a freaking weeble wobble or maybe like a diver in the ocean that can’t tell up from down. I haven’t felt like I was <i>me</i> or in control. But you snuck in all over again and became my constant. So now my only choice is to pour my heart out in hopes that you’ll be mine.” The <i>if you’ll be mine</i> hung heavy in the room. </p>
<p>“You’re not broken Stiles.” </p>
<p>“Not now.” </p>
<p>“No, not ever. I don’t like what you’re implying. You didn’t need to wait till you were worthy. You were always worthy Stiles and I love you so much that I don’t remember what it’s like to not be in love with you.” </p>
<p>He surged forward and kissed him because for once words failed him. Nothing would better convey what he wanted to say than their lips pressed together. </p>
<p>He kissed him fiercely to convey the depth of his emotion. </p>
<p>He kissed him softly to show how much he treasured him. </p>
<p>He nipped at his lips because he could.</p>
<p>He peppered his face with kisses because he couldn’t fathom not kissing Derek. </p>
<p>He was finally kissing Derek Hale. There was only one course of action that he could take. Stiles needed to kiss him for every moment that he had been on his mind. </p>
<p>So he kissed him. </p>
<p>He kissed him. </p>
<p>He kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5!!! We're almost there!! I'm so glad you're loving it. This has allll the feels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now was not the time to panic. He had a date with Derek. Damn those words tasted good in his mouth. It was hard to believe that just a little bit ago he’d had Derek in his bed. It was almost surreal. The darker part of him had been expecting rejection. He just couldn’t believe that he’d <i>want</i> him. </p>
<p>But he did and said he was worthy. So he would be and damn he wouldn’t mess this up. He couldn’t mess it up. He was already too invested. <i>Get a grip.</i> Stiles hadn’t ruined anything yet and nothing good would happen from him getting paranoid. Phase 3 required a decent amount of planning and cleaning unfortunately. </p>
<p>He needed the kitchen to be used which meant that <i>all</i> the chocolate needed to go. Music made the time go quick and before he knew it dinner was almost done and everything was back in order. He had gone back and forth on a good plan for tonight. One the one hand going out for dinner was a traditionalist move. But that wouldn’t be intimate and everyone and their dog did that. However having their first date at his house also made him skeptical. </p>
<p>In the end he went for option two because it would give them the space to talk, and invite that intimacy. Still he went out of his way to make it all special. His backyard had never looked better. He would be eternally grateful to Kira; he had borrowed all the supplies from her. He had set up a projector and screen in the backyard. The ground was covered in blankets and pillows. So many pillows. And he added twinkle lights around because Kira said he had to. He didn’t see the point until he saw it at night. The soft light created the perfect ambience. </p>
<p>It would be good. Dinner was a bit fancier than he normally did, but it would be worth it. He would finish it as soon as Derek showed up. Funny enough he had to get out more chocolate for this dinner. Chocolate covered strawberries were a must. Damn, he didn’t want to get more all over the kitchen but it was inevitable. </p>
<p>Of course Derek knocked on the door while he was covered in chocolate. </p>
<p>“Come in,” he yelled. There was no way he was going to open the door like this. So much for that impression. “I”m sorry,” he said as he heard Derek make his way in. “You caught me elbow deep in chocolate.” </p>
<p>“A good place to be.” He looked up at Derek and saw that he was fixated on chocolate covered Stiles. </p>
<p>“Ya know Scott said you’d like me chocolate covered.” </p>
<p>“He’s not wrong.” </p>
<p>He placed the last strawberry on the tray, then looked over to where Derek was standing. </p>
<p>“Can you open the fridge for me?” </p>
<p>Derek nodded, so Stiles placed the strawberries down. As soon as he did that Derek softly grabbed his forearm and gave him a look that had heat pooling in his stomach. </p>
<p>“Can I?” He whispered. </p>
<p>Stiles could only nod. Derek stared into his eyes as he took a finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. He did that with every spot on that hand covered in chocolate. He reached for the other hand but Stiles could no longer stand it. He took the now clean hand and wove it through the back of Derek’s head to pull him in for a filthy, open mouthed kiss. He moaned at the taste of Derek and the chocolate. Derek responded enthusiastically and put his hands on his ass to tug him closer. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get chocolate all over you.” He said pulling away. Derek let him, but placed his head into Stiles’ shoulder. “Plus I have plans, real plans.” </p>
<p>They separated after a moment to get back under control. It was testing his patience, but he had to, because <i>plans.</i> </p>
<p>“You stay on that side of the counter. Pull up a barstool. Because you are too damn irresistible.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you’re the one who was obscene when I walked in.” </p>
<p>“Obscene! Within a minute you were already sucking me!” </p>
<p>“What was I supposed to do?” </p>
<p>“Well if that’s how you’re gonna react around chocolate then I guess I’m going to keep getting messy. Even if it proves dangerous to my waistline. Now prepare to be wooed by my awesome skills in the kitchen mister.” </p>
<p>“Is that your plan? Dinner?” He asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Part of it. I figure I have to use all the skills in my arsenal right now.”</p>
<p>“You really don’t,” Derek said chuckling. “I’d still be here if you were feeding me a frozen pizza.” </p>
<p>“Nope, I save those kinds of goods for game nights with Scotty. For you I’m making mashed potatoes, bacon brussel sprouts, and blue cheese crusted steak.” </p>
<p>“Well that does sound fancy.” </p>
<p>“Oh it is. And once you taste it you’ll swoon and I will have successfully ruined you for anyone else’s cooking.” </p>
<p>“You’ve already ruined me. If all of this is just for the chase, what will the long haul be?” </p>
<p>“It’s going to be easy and romantic like this I suppose.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner was as good as he had promised, and Derek demanded he make it on a regular basis. He could definitely do that. He’d do anything for him. The look of wonder Derek gave him when he saw the set up outside gave him butterflies. It had definitely been worth all the planning. </p>
<p>“So what are we going to watch, or?” He trailed off suggestively. </p>
<p>“None of that, I did a lot of research for this. I found a movie that I’ll have to focus on but you should follow no problem?” The look of confusion was just too cute. “It’s in Spanish Mr. Polyglot, and I think it’ll be good.” </p>
<p>“What’s it called?”</p>
<p>“Oh hell no, I draw the line. I will make a fool of myself trying to pronounce it.” </p>
<p>He started the movie and they both settled in the nest, getting comfy in each others arms. Derek definitely loved the movie, if the look of wonder on his face was any indication. And well Stiles loved that he was the reason for the look. True to his word, he did have to pay attention to the subtitles, so they kept the kissing to a minimum. Their hands however were another story. </p>
<p>By the end they both had tears in their eyes, and once the credits rolled they were silent for a bit. </p>
<p>“Your plan was to make me cry?” </p>
<p>“No. I didn’t know that’s how it ended. I picked something that neither of us had seen.” Derek hummed at that. </p>
<p>“So where’d all this stuff come from?” </p>
<p>“Kira mostly, though the nest is mine.” </p>
<p>“I could tell.” Derek replied smirking. “I liked this; movie under the stars.” It was kind of perfect. The air was chilly, but Derek kept him warm. He could easily see this becoming their thing. </p>
<p>“Is this you telling me that we’re gonna need to get this set up for date night?” </p>
<p>“Can I request that?” he asked shyly. </p>
<p>“Yes. Ask and it’s yours.” Stiles replied seriously. </p>
<p>“Make me yours then?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS I totally made this for dinner tonight and it was amazing. <br/>PPS The movie is "Como Caido Del Cielo" on Netflix and ya it wrecked me and made me cry, but it was still good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>